


Addicted to You

by Whattheshitparker



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bottom Peter, Confused Peter Parker, Deadpool needs to stop hiding from hes feelings, Fear, M/M, Pining, Size Kink, Smut, Top Wade, fear of commitment, more smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-08 13:15:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13459014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whattheshitparker/pseuds/Whattheshitparker
Summary: Peter Parker finally had his life together he was no longer in school and had a job working at Oscorp. Even his life as Spider-man was going great, the public loved him and he was now an official member of the Avengers!... So why was he screwing everything up and screwing around with Deadpool?!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back baby! *Waves* Its been a year since I've posted :O but I have been reading all the great stories being written in this fandom. Hope you like it x

How Peter had stumbled into a ‘sort of relationship’ with Deadpool if you wanted to call it that, which he absolutely did not want to call it that was beyond him. No one would have ever expected it of him, hell he didn’t expect it of himself. But here he was regardless bent over face first onto a questionable dining table in Deadpool’s unkempt kitchen being pounded into like he was cheap hooker. Fingertips dug in to his hips hard holding him firmly in place as the table scraped against the floor with every thrust.  Deadpool wasn’t holding back, wasn’t worried about Peter having to walk around like John Wayne for the next couple of days, not that he knew Spider-man was the one and only Peter Parker. Peter hadn’t felt the need to disclose that information thus far.

“I can practically hear your brain thinkin’ spidey, which means I’m not doing my part right” Deadpool panted “Let’s see if I can’t put a stop to that”

With that Deadpool pulled out of Peter who gasped at the sudden emptiness, only to be spun around and lifted a little too easily for his liking onto the table to lay flat on his back, his legs were pushed back until they were either side of his ears much to his own shame. His face flushed red in sheer mortification causing Deadpool to chuckle darkly, his pearly white teeth set in contrast to his ruined skin showing on the bottom his face, the only part of him aside from his dick that Peter could see from underneath his costume.

“Deadpool!” Spidey-man squealed,

“You can take it Spidey, I know you like it”

He only wished it wasn’t true, that he didn’t like it so much, how rough Wade was being with him but he did, his aching erection only proved this leaking onto his belly profusely

“You feel so good… Don’t wanna stop… you’re so tight ugh”

Deadpool’s rough voice only spurred him on, he didn’t know if it was the fact that he knew he shouldn’t be doing this, if the avengers knew… well he didn’t want to even think about it, only made it more exciting.

“Oh God” Peter huffed feeling the pleasure coiling within, knowing that his orgasm was imminent.

“You gonna cum Babyboy?” Wade asked sounding wrecked. Savagely fucking into the superhero, it was a miracle the table was still standing.

“Tell me” Wade demanded authoritatively

“Yes, fuck… I’m gonna cum… ngh Deadpool!” Peter cried, toes curling as he arched his back of the table

“That’s it Spidey cum on my cock” Deadpool groaned. Still thrusting unrelentingly, he reached down and gripped hold of the hero’s cock and ungraciously began pumping in time as he fucked him.

That was game over for Peter, as it always was when they met. His vision whitened as he came hard, spurting all over his own body as Deadpool ravaged him. It wasn’t long before the mercenary followed suit, letting go of Peter’s spent cock he gripped onto the youngers shoulders and gave him every last bit of energy he had left until he was cumming inside of him, the tight heat enclosing his cock as he spilled the last of his orgasm.

Deadpool stumbled slightly back, the temptation to collapse on top of the young hero was almost too much. He removed the condom, tied it at the end and tossing it into the trash, then unsteadily managed to tuck himself back into his pants watching Spider-man pulling up his spandex seemingly just as shaken as he was.

Peter hated this part, the awkward silence. Neither of them really knowing how to fill the void. Seeing the Merc this silent didn’t sit comfortably with him no matter how many times he had told Deadpool in the past to shut up. They never asked each other their names, never saw faces. When they would occasionally fight side by side no one mentioned their arrangement, none of their friends had a clue. But for some reason there was this heat between them, that drew the two unlikely men together into a whirlwind of passion. If Peter was honest with himself, it scared the living crap out of him. He had never experienced anything like this, his live life hadn’t exactly been thrilling before. He was rather inexperienced which he was certain the merc knew. At the age of 21 he hadn’t had many sexual partners and Deadpool was his first male partner, he was also a violent insane mercenary that killed people for money and laughed while doing it. Peter shuddered as he sat up on the table, eyeing the man before him. Damn he looked good in that suit, and fuck was he tall. If peter didn’t know any better he’d say he had a size kink

“You alright kid?” Deadpool asked somehow managing to raise an eyebrow through the mask

“I’ve told you before not to call me kid its creepy” Peter replied, lifting himself off the table wincing a little as he dropped to his feet

“Fair enough, sorry about being so rough I just can’t help it, your ass is too delectable” Wade grinned, grabbing his utility belt that had been discarded to the floor and putting it back on with Peter watching the man. ‘Here he goes’ he thought, Wade always made sure he disappeared as fast as he could after they fucked, he didn’t know if he was pleased about that or not yet, but then what would the alternative be that Deadpool spooned him after? What was he thinking.

“So, I best be off places to kill people to be. It was good doing ya Spidey... I mean seeing ya” Deadpool rambled, pulling his mask back down as he gathered the last of his guns that were scattered around the kitchen, replacing the katannas on his back with the skill of a ninja.

“Its your place, you don’t have to go. I’ll go” Peter said, halting Deadpool in his fast pace to get out

“What? No, you can stay spidey make yourself at home, I just… uh have work to do, you know how it is”

“Yeah, I understand I was going anyway, I’ll catch you later Deadpool” Peter replied somewhat sadly, what the hell? Peter dragged himself away before he said anything else, and made his exit out of the window with Deadpool standing there watching him leave.

Peter climbed through the bedroom window of his tiny apartment, and flopped tiredly onto his bed, groaning as he eyed the digital clock on his bedside table. He had to get up for work in exactly 5 hours. Pulling off his mask and shucking off his suit he pulled the covers over himself, unable to get rid of feelings he had left Deadpool’s flat with, he mentally scolded himself until he eventually fell asleep.

 


	2. Impromptu Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fury has split the heroes into teams to fly to different countries in order to take down Hydra once and for all, the question on every fan fiction reader's lips is who has Peter been partnered with?

It was a month before Peter saw the merc again, and it was under circumstances he wasn’t too pleased with to say the least. He had been summoned to the Avengers new compound since Tony had moved out of tower. Stark hadn’t given him much information on what was going on, just told him to get there urgently. Donning his suit Peter webbed his way upstate as far as he could until there were no buildings left to swing from so he walked the rest of the way pondering what dangers he may have to face. As he approached the sleek new building the rest of the team came into view, he could make out Falcon, Black Widow, Iron man, Cap and Hawkeye as he got closer.

“Hey guys” Spidey greeted

The team greeted him warmly, he had been with them for a few years now and they had finally stopped treating him like a kid, well kind of… maybe not

“Were glad you’re here Spider-man” Cap said placing a hand on his shoulder affectionately

“So, what’s going on?” Peter asked

“The usual” Came a voice behind him, Peter turned to see Nick fury. “Bad guys trying to take over the world” he grinned

“And were going to stop them” Cap said, ever the hero.

“Cool, just let me know how I can help”

“Right guys listen up. I have news that Hydra are resurfacing” Fury explained 

The group groaned

“Who else would it be” Falcon huffed in annoyance

“This time it’s different, they are laying low keeping their activities real secret but what we have heard isn’t good. They have a number of bases spread across a few different countries. I need you to split into small teams go to their bases and take them down. If we can do it all at once then there’s no more hydra to grow back from”

Peter shuddered, that sounded a lot like ‘don’t leave anyone alive’ to him’ and killing wasn’t something he did or would ever do.

“Man don’t these guys ever stay dead?” Came a familiar raspy voice from behind, Peter whipped his head round so fast he thought he might have whiplash to see Deadpool, fully suited of course, swinging a katanna in his hand with such casual grace and skill that for a moment Peter was mesmerised.

“What’s he doing here?” Black widow asked in a monotone voice

“Desperate times call for desperate measures” Tony groaned, his dislike of the merc evident in his tone.

Ok so they definitely weren’t planning on leaving anyone alive Peter though with a chill going up his spine

“Hey Tin man, ya miss me?” Deadpool asked in his most irritating voice draping himself over Tony’s shoulder, who promptly shoved him off. Peter noted Wade wasn’t paying any attention to him whatsoever, not even so much as a look in his direction, not that he was bothered of course, he huffed.

“Anyway” Fury interrupted ignoring the merc “As you may have gathered from the location of the missions you are going to have to back an over night bag, you have two hours then I want you back here and ready to go, then ill split you into teams”

“Yay Sleepover!" Deadpool squealed loudly, making some of the supers jump “I need to go get my unicorn!” He declared before hurrying off into the distance.

Peter was dubious of the trip, New York was the city he protected, leaving it always felt odd.

“We have no choice Peter” Cap said sensing the hero’s discomfort. Not everyone on the team was privy to his name.

“So … Deadpool?” Peter questioned, his voice higher than usual

“Yeah… It was Nicks decision, he hires him from time to time to do the less than gracious jobs if you get my drift.”

“Oh” Peter replied feeling stupid, he had no idea Deadpool worked occasionally for shield but then why would he, he thought scathingly. Cap patted him on the back before walking away leaving Peter alone.

 

Peter returned around an hour or so later after making some excuses to Oscorp about an impromptu trip to visit a sick grandparent that didn’t exist. He located fury outside the compound standing with his arms folded in front of a quinjet waiting for Peter.

“Spider-man” Fury greeted

“Sup Neo… I mean Nick” Peter quipped. His smile evident even under his mask

“You planning on wearing the suit the whole trip?” Nick asked

“Yup, you know maintains the whole ‘secret identity’ thing I’ve got going on” Peter replied, “So where is everyone else?” He asked noticing a lack of fellow super’s

“Everyone else has been grouped and have left for their chosen destination”

“Oh great who does that leave me with?” Peter asked eyeing the jet with uncertainty

Nick winked, or is that a blink? At him and stepped to the side to allow Peter access to the jet. ‘Oh well one way to find out’ He thought and walked up the ramp to the jet, backpack in tow.

Peter peered his head through the door hesitantly, the jet seemed spacious enough. But who was he partnered with? He walked further on the jet and peered over one of the chairs, mid-length black hair came into view

“Winter soldier?” Peter Asked

“Bucky” The male replied gruffly.

“Awesome arm!” Peter said excitedly, flopping down on the adjacent seat. “I’m Spider-man”

“Yeah… I could have guessed that” Bucky replied with a low voice, eyeing the iconic suit

Peter breathed a sigh of relief. For a moment there he half thought he would end up being stuck with…

“How amazing is this trip going to be!” Came a familiar raspy voice from behind him

Peter dragged his palm down his face as Deadpool jumped into the seat next to Bucky

“You guys know there are other seats on this jet” Bucky grumbled as the merc disregarded his own personal space and was bouncing up and down like a child next to him.

“I’ve got something that will make it even more fun!” Deadpool said happily ignoring him, producing a bottle of Patrone from seemingly nowhere “Alcohol!” He pulled his mask up to his nose and took a deep swig from the bottle before Bucky snatched it from it and drank from the bottle also before handing it to Peter who refused to accept the drink.

“Trust me kid your going to need it with this psychopath” Bucky said to Spider-man, meaning every word

“I don’t doubt that” Peter replied. “Where are we going anyway?” He asked unable to take his eyes of the merc who had pulled a pack of crayons from who knows where and was now doodling what looked like a X rated cartoon involving the three of them.

“Siberia” Bucky replied taking another swig, clearly unwilling to elaborate.

‘This was going to be a long trip’ Peter sighed to himself.

 


End file.
